1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat-dissipating device having a relatively high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat dissipating device 1, which is made of aluminum, having a plurality of heat dissipating fins 10. The conventional heat dissipating device is limited by mold design and requires a minimum thickness of aluminum due to extrusion process constraints. Therefore, the heat dissipating fins 10 are a relatively thick and form a relatively small heat dissipating area, thereby resulting in poor heat dissipating efficiency.